


Миллионы возможностей

by Bealltainn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на соо ROGERS|BARNES: ER. Чем занимается рано встающий Стив всё то время, пока Джеймс ещё спит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миллионы возможностей

Стив мог бы выйти на пробежку или приготовить завтрак, тихо-тихо, стараясь не хлопать дверьми и не шуметь посудой, хотя Баки спит достаточно крепко, чтобы не подскакивать от каждого шороха. Первое время так и было, этот современный мир такой шумный и раздражающий, такой невозможный, что закрывать глаза слишком страшно.  
Стив мог бы сходить в булочную на углу, там продаются потрясающие пончики в шоколадной глазури, которые очень нравятся Баки. Он мог бы посмотреть фильм, мог бы почитать книгу — целый список в блокноте, того и другого хватит на две жизни вперед. Но теперь они все делают вместе.  
Стив мог бы рисовать Баки спящего, трогательно обнимающего подушку: ресницы подрагивают, рот приоткрыт, прядь волос спадает на лицо, — карандаш мягко касался бы бумаги, едва слышно шурша, но он не делает этого.  
Стив просто сидит напротив, внимательно разглядывая Баки; как он хмурится во сне или улыбается краешком губ. Стив запоминает каждую черточку, каждую морщинку, улавливает мельчайшие изменения в лице, записывает в свои воспоминания, как на пленку, чтобы это всегда, в любой момент было с ним.  
Стив просто счастлив. И очень боится все это потерять. Снова.


End file.
